X-Factor
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: There's always something that can change your life forever. Something as simple as a test score or something as complicated as a night of passion. SVU and NCIS are in high school. Pairings- Elliot/Olivia Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva Abby/McGee and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! If you like the first twenty chapters of WWM, you'll like this! One year ago today, I joined this site! WOO-fricken-HOO!**

Gibbs stirred his coffee and smiled as his wife walked in. "Jen, it's the first day of school. The kids won't be saying I'm bored and we won't see their significant others every single day." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I know." Jenny smiled. "Did you really have to dump that bucket of water on Tony? He had practice for six hours yesterday, thanks to you." She rubbed his arm. "How is the team coming?"

"Good, Elliot is quarter back...again." Gibbs smiled. "He says our daughter keeps him on task. I don't know what that means, but...he's playing well."

Jenny smiled. "Good, who knows? Maybe you'll make it to state this year." Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hate to go, but I have to. I need to get to work before you do."

"Well, you are the director." Gibbs grinned. He kissed her temple before letting her go. "I'll see you later."

Jenny smiled back at him before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She almost lost her footing when Tony ran by. "Woah, Jethro! Keep Tony away from the Red Bull."

"But MOM!" Tony whined slouching into the hallway.

Jenny chuckled. "Come on. I have to go." Tony kissed her cheek. "I'll see you after school."

"Okay, love you Mom." Tony smiled before walking into the kitchen. Jenny laughed seeing her son's shirt. It said "I am awesome because I say so!" She turned to find her daughter and her eyes widened.

She was wearing a short denim skirt and a yellow off the shoulder shirt that showed her stomach. Bobby pins were holding one side of her hair back away from her ear. She was smiling texting on her phone. Olivia looked up. "Hey Mom, are you leaving?"

"Uh, yeah." Jenny paused. "I don't remember buying that for you."

"That's because you didn't." Olivia shrugged. "Abby, Alex, and I went shopping over the summer. The skirt I've had since the seventh grade." She hugged her mother. "Love you. I might stop by later."

"Okay?" Jenny said unsure. "Love you too. Good luck running that outfit by your father." She chuckled walking out of the house after grabbing her coffee and purse.

"Hey Dad? Do we have any orange juice?" Olivia asked walking into the kitchen.

Gibbs stared at his daughter as his jaw dropped. "What are you wearing?"

"JCPenny and Vanity." Olivia said looking down. "Isn't it cute?" Tony tried to bite back his laugh.

"You need to change." Gibbs said pointing upstairs.

"DAD!" Olivia whined.

"Go!" Gibbs said kissing her head. "Your body should be covered up."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Dad, my body is covered up. If I wasn't, I'd be going to school the way I was brought into this world. That's not happening." She sat down next to Tony at the counter. He was stuffing his face with cereal. "Could you be anymore disgusting?" Tony looked at her and stuck his finger in his mouth. He took it out only for Olivia to grab his wrist. "You put that in my ear and I kill you."

Tony grinned. "I can always be more disgusting. Just remember that."

Gibbs chuckled. "Why can't you guys get along for one day?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony asked taking another bite of his cereal. He looked down at his watch. "We should go soon."

"Okay, I'll grab my bag and we can go." Olivia said drinking the rest of her orange juice and walking into the hallway.

Gibbs leaned out the doorway, calling to his daughter. "At least change your shirt." He walked back into the kitchen, looking at Tony with milk dripping down his chin. "You could be less disgusting for a change."

Tony smiled. "But, if I was, I wouldn't be able to gross Liv out."

Later, Tony and Olivia pulled up to the school. Olivia got out when she saw Elliot running over. She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her thighs and picked her up, making her hands go to his shoulders. "Hey baby! I missed you." He grinned.

"I missed you too." Olivia smiled before kissing him.

"You two made out on my car yesterday. You couldn't have missed each other that much." Tony said rolling his eyes. He smiled seeing Ziva talking to Abby over by her car. "I'll see you later." Olivia waved at him, never looking at him.

Elliot put her down on her feet and kissed her again. "Well, now we get to spend the whole day together. From right now until five tonight, you are all mine."

Olivia grinned. "Not so fast. At three, my dad comes to coach football. Those last two hours are just for me to watch all your moves." She giggled when he wagged his eyebrows at her. "I can't believe you're a senior!"

"Well, I am. That's right! Your extremely hot and talented boyfriend is a senior and the star quarter back on the football team." Elliot grinned before kissing her.

"Aren't you proud!" Olivia chuckled cupping his face in her hands. "I get a hot senior and you get a hot junior."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not hot! Baby, you're super hot!" Olivia laughed, her head falling back.

Tony kissed Ziva when he reached her. "Hello."

Ziva smiled. "Hello to you too." She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You are in a good mood."

"I am. My sister isn't making out on my car and I've got you." Tony grinned.

"Ahhhh!" Abby smiled, folding her hands together. "You guys are so cute!"

Ziva chuckled. "Thank you Abby."

"You guys have it lucky! Tony is dating Olivia's best friend and Olivia is dating Tony's best friend. I'm not even seeing anyone." Abby sighed.

"Olivia and I told you to make your move this past summer. Now he's in college." Ziva reminded her.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?"

Ziva was about to speak when Abby covered her mouth. "You know what? We have to go to class right now. We will talk to you later." They hurried over to Olivia and Elliot. "Liv, c'mon, the new math teacher is supposed to be hot!"

Olivia looked at them. "I heard that. Why do we have to go now? We still have ten minutes to class."

"Just come!" Abby said grabbing her arm, dragging both of her friends toward the school.

"Do you know what that was about?" Elliot asked when Tony walked over.

Tony shook his head. "Something about Abby liking somebody. Ziva was about to tell me, but then Abby stopped her." He looked at Tony. "Now that you are done sucking my sister's face off, are you ready for our first day as seniors?"

"Hell yeah!" Elliot grinned. He paused as they started walking. "Can you keep a secret from Olivia for me?"

"Depends. You're my best friend and all, but... she is my sister." Tony sighed.

Elliot nodded. "I understand that. It's just... my dad... he wants me to go into the marines instead of going to college. You know me. I have never really wanted to go to college. And, the more I think about it, the more I want to go. Being a marine would be great. I love what they do and what they stand for." He sighed. "I love Olivia, but... I have a feeling that she isn't going to take the news to well."

Tony ran a hand down his face. "She probably won't." He clapped Elliot's shoulder. "I'll help her get used to it for when you do tell her. I'm going to get slapped a lot because of you."

"I'll let you be the best man at my wedding, hopefully with Olivia." Elliot grinned.

"I already had that spot and you know it." Tony chuckled. "And, until you propose to my sister, you are still her boyfriend. It would probably make her feel better if you two were engaged while you were in the marines."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah,... but I want to marry her before I leave for the marines."

**Please review! You guys are the** **best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia, Ziva, and Abby walked into their homeroom to find their new teacher. Alex and Casey were already there, gawking at him as he wrote on the white board. Olivia hurried over to them and sat down. "Oh my God!" She yelled in a whisper.

"I know! He makes me want to dump Fin." Casey whispered, not taking her eyes off of the teacher. "Look at his-"

"Casey!" Alex and Olivia warned. Casey stuck out her tongue and continued to stare at the teacher.

Ziva and Abby sat down next to him. "Where did the school find him?" Ziva asked.

Alex smirked. "They didn't. Angels built that guy." All the girls giggled at her. 'Seriously, this guy is going to make my math grades worse. I already have trouble focusing. What am I going to do when all I can remember is him... moving."

Olivia chuckled. "If you lose focus, I can smack with your text book."

"There's a reason to stay focused." Abby said with a nod.

Elliot and Tony walked into the room and sat down with Fin and John. "We are all seniors! It doesn't feel right with McGee gone." John sighed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "He's been in college for a year now. He's not coming back. My parents are already planning for when he comes home."

Fin nodded. "That would get annoying."

"You don't have to listen to it." Tony said rolling his eyes. "McGeek is off in college, hanging out with his nerd friends. I'm pretty sure he still has a crush on Abby."

"Still? It's been five years." John asked.

"I can understand that." Elliot added in. "Liv and I were friends for twelve years before we started dating."

Tony stared at his best friend. "We were three when we met. You met my sister two seconds later. There was a reason. Besides, you were our neighbor for six years. You spent more time at our house than you did at your own some days."

Elliot chuckled. "All I'm saying is that it can be hard to ask somebody out when you've been friends with them for so long. You don't want to make things awkward and uncomfortable. I was just lucky enough to have Olivia say yes."

"Okay, seriously, she's my sister. These details, I don't need to know. I just need to know when she messes up and gets a tattoo or piercing. I can hold it over her head." Tony said holding up his hand, making everyone chuckle.

"Okay everybody, my name is Mr. Tyler. I know math is not your favorite subject and you don't get why you need this stuff when you won't use most of it in life, but do me a favor and just need it now." He said. Everyone laughed as they sat down in random places in the classroom. He started class, not paying close enough attention to see people passing notes.

Alex passed the first note to Olivia. _So, did you and Elliot finally do it this past summer? _She threw it onto the floor near Olivia's desk.

Olivia moved it with her foot and leaned down to grab it when the teacher wasn't looking. She glared at her friend before replying. _It's none of your business Alex! What Elliot and I do is for us and nobody else._ She threw the note at Alex's head before copying down the new notes the teacher put on the white board.

Alex grabbed the note from her lap and smiled when she read it. She looked at Olivia and whispered. "You two so did it!"

"Alex!" Olivia scolded quietly, blushing. She covered her face, looking around at her classmates. They didn't seem interested in their conversation. "Later." She glanced over at Elliot and smiled at him when she saw his grin.

"Liv." Ziva whispered, tapping her shoulder. "Did you?"

Olivia looked around. "No." She said, nodding her head in the positive. "Don't tell Alex."

Ziva nodded with a grin and patted Olivia's shoulder. "Excuse me?" They turned to find the teacher looking at them. "Can I help you with something or is it not related to what I'm talking about?"

"Uh, it does have something to do with what you are talking about." Ziva smirked looking at all the formulas on the board. "We were just wondering if you were going to bring in pie, on pie day, like our last math teacher."

"Yeah, are you?" Somebody asked in back. Everyone chuckled when their teacher looked baffled.

Olivia leaned her arm back, holding out her palm. "Nice one, Z." Ziva grinned, high fiving her best friend.

Later, Olivia walked onto the football field to greet her father. He was standing in shorts and a t-shirt as he looked down at his clip board. She leaned on her tip toes and kissed her father's cheek. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey sweetie." Gibbs smiled and kissed her head. He looked at her outfit. "I thought I told you to change."

"I would have been late for my first day of school if I changed." Olivia said rolling her eyes. She turned to find the guys running out for practice. "What are we working on today?"

Gibbs handed her the clip board. "Hustling." He said simply and looked up at the team. "By the way, there's a list of food in there. I don't know what it's for."

Olivia chuckled. "Mom wanted you to go grocery shopping this past weekend. You told her you 'lost' the list." She dropped the clip board to the bleachers. "Do you want me to get the training sleds?"

"The players can get them today." Gibbs decided with a nod. He grinned at his daughter. "You've gotten them the past three weeks. Let's see how they maneuver them out of the shed without knocking everything down." Olivia chuckled. Gibbs brought the whistle into his mouth and blew. "Okay guys, warm up. Four laps around the football field."

"Are you joining them today?" Olivia asked.

Gibbs smirked. "Why not?" He jogged onto the field and started warming up before starting the run with the guys.

Olivia sat down on the bleachers and looked over the plays her father wanted to work on. She looked up when she heard foot steps. "Hey Mom! I didn't know you would come by."

Jenny smiled before sitting down and tucking some of her daughter's hair back. "Well, I decided to get off of work early. I wanted to catch this and see how your father handles coaching the team without slapping the back of somebody's head." Olivia chuckled. "How is your father doing?"

"He's doing good. The team is coming along nicely and he's in better shape than most of them." She grinned pointing out her father, running in front of most of the football players.

"I can see that. How was school?" Jenny asked, rubbing her daughter's back. "I can see you didn't change."

Olivia laughed. "It was fine. We have a new math teacher."

"How is he?" Jenny asked, putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Uh, let's see if I have this right." Olivia grinned. She put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "He's dark chocolate for the eyes."

Jenny laughed. "He's that hot?" Olivia nodded. "Lucky you! Too bad you are dating the quarter back."

Olivia shrugged. "Eh, Elliot's much hotter." Jenny chuckled at her daughter and hugged her.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Tony dropped onto his bed after he got out of the shower. Posters of his favorites movies plastered the walls. His dresser was over flowing with clothes while his closet had clothes on the floor instead of on the hanger. His bed was unmade and was going to stay that way until his mother absolutely made him clean it. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw a new text message from Ziva. _I hate homework!- Ziva_

_I hate it too! That's why I wait until the last minute. My grades prove it.- Tony _He sat up and grabbed a pair of sweat pants before putting them on. The cool fall weather was not adjusting with him yet. His phone went off, signaling another text.

_You don't do your homework. You absorb, what the teachers tell you so fast that you don't have to study anything.- Ziva_ She looked down at her text book again, trying to figure out the answer to her problem.

Tony grinned. _It runs in the family. Liv and I got it from Dad. McGeek learns through doing things. Mom is that way._

Ziva rolled her eyes. _You pick on your brother a lot considering he is older than you and is probably surrounded by hot college girls right now._

_I've got you. Why would I want hot college chicks?_ Tony smirked, knowing that she couldn't argue with him on this subject. He pulled on his t-shirt and walked downstairs. He found his father on the couch watching TV with his arm around Olivia. She had changed into more comfortable clothing and was doing her math homework. His mother was on the phone while making dinner. He snuck up behind Olivia and blew on her ear.

Olivia swatted at the air and turned to find Tony. "Knock it off, Tony."

"I didn't do anything." Tony said innocently as he sat down on the sectional couch. Jethro was sitting in the corner, his feet kicked up onto the couch. Olivia was curled up next to him. He sat on the other end of the couch and propped his feet up, purposely putting his feet in Olivia's face. "Oops!"

"Tony!" Olivia snapped slapping his feet.

Gibbs looked over at his son. "Tony, leave your sister alone." He rubbed Olivia's shoulder before turning his attention back to the TV above their stone fireplace.

Jenny walked up behind the couch. "Jethro, we are having dinner with the Johnson's this Saturday."

Gibbs groaned, dropping his head back onto the couch cushion. Olivia chuckled at him, her attention moving back to her homework. "Why?" He asked.

"They are our new neighbors. Everybody is going over for dinner and cocktails. So, the kids don't have to come." Jenny explained as she set things on the table.

"Yes!" Olivia and Tony cheered before high fiving.

"You guys are so lucky." Jethro said shaking his head.

Jenny chuckled kissing his cheek. "Dinner is ready guys." She laughed when Tony stumbled to get to the table as fast as he could. "Tony, honey, slow down."

Gibbs put a hand on his wife's back. "Jenny, honey, he's a teenage boy. We can't tell him to do anything when it comes to food." He held out his hands as Olivia stood up. "Help your old man up."

Olivia laughed. "You can out run Tony but you can't get off a couch?" She smiled when her father just grinned at her. She helped him up and joined her mother and brother at the table.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Jenny asked as she poured herself some water.

"Well, Olivia had a good day. I caught her making out with Elliot four times." Tony smirked.

Olivia blushed and nearly growled at Tony. "Shut up door knob!"

"Tony, I told you to stop bugging your sister." Gibbs scolded his son.

"Don't worry, Liv. I won't tell them about the time you snuck out with Elliot this past summer." Tony grinned, leaning back in his chair.

Olivia stood up from her seat. "Tony! I am going to kill you!"

Jenny and Gibbs stood up and turned to their daughter. "You what?!"

"Oops!" Tony smirked, holding up his glass.

Olivia covered her face with her hands as Jenny turned to her son. "Tony, can you give us a minute with your sister?"

The smirk on Tony's face disappeared. "But,... I'm eating."

"Go upstairs!" Jenny ordered. Tony quickly gathered food onto his plate and hurried upstairs.

"Sit down!" Gibbs told his daughter. Olivia dropped back down to her chair and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

Jenny sat down on the table in front of Olivia, moving the food away. "Olivia, open your eyes." She waited until her daughter opened her eyes. "When did you sneak out?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Four of July." She heard both her parents groan. "Elliot and I just wanted to go see the fireworks down at the park. I had never seen them and Elliot said they were the best. I came home right after they were done." She looked at her father before looking back at her mother. "I promise."

"You still snuck out." Gibbs pointed out.

"To see fireworks." Olivia reminded him. "It could have been a lot worse. I could have gone out and done drugs or got drunk. I just wanted to see fireworks. Is that such a bad thing?"

Jenny sighed. "No." Gibbs eyes widened. She rolled her eyes. "Honey, she went to see fireworks. She didn't go to Mexico."

Gibbs shook his head. "She still went out with Elliot, alone."

"You're still on that. Daddy, we've dating for three years now." Olivia protested, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey, you're still in trouble." Gibbs said pointing a finger at her.

Jenny sighed. "Jethro-"

He interrupted her. "She still broke the rules."

"True." Jenny groaned, rubbing her temples. She looked at her daughter. "No dates with Elliot for a week. No football games for a week."

"Actually," Gibbs interrupted again. "I need her for the football games." He backed off when Jenny glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"Fine, you can go to the football games." Jenny sighed. She looked at Olivia. "How'd you like the fireworks?"

Olivia grinned. "I loved them! I want to go again." Jenny smiled at her daughter. "Have you ever seen them?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, actually, your father took me there the first year we were married. After that, we either had work or we were too tired to go." She looked at Gibbs. "Do you like her punishment, Jethro?"

Gibbs paused and then let his shoulders slump. "I guess." He looked at his daughter. "How long have you and Elliot been going out alone?"

"Uh, since the third date." Olivia chuckled. Gibbs eyes widened. "I thought Mom talked to you about it."

Jenny looked down and away from her husband when he turned to her. "You let her go?"

"Oh, they were fourteen and fifteen. How much trouble could they get in with his father driving the car?" Jenny asked, looking at him. She looked at her daughter. "Now, you got me in trouble." Olivia laughed and stood up, heading upstairs. "If you try and strangle your brother, you're going to be grounded longer." They heard Olivia stomp her foot before coming back in and sitting down. "I'll go get Tony." She chuckled before going upstairs.

Gibbs looked at his daughter as she looked up at him. She smiled lightly at him and he couldn't help but smile. He kissed her head. "Next time, just ask. It will save me the mini stroke." Olivia nodded while chuckling.

"I'll ask next time." Olivia said. "I'm not going to be your little girl forever."

Gibbs looked at her for a moment before leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You will always be my little girl. No matter how old you are."

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I am so sad that Ziva left NCIS! I loved the Tiva kiss though.**

Olivia opened her eyes when she heard tapping at her window. She kicked off her covers and tip toed to the window before opening it. She peered down to find Elliot standing there. "Stabler, what are you doing? It's three a.m. If my dad sees you, he's going to kill you."

"You're dad loves me too much to do that." Elliot grinned. "Can I come up?"

Olivia looked towards the hallway before looking down at Elliot. "Yeah, start climbing." She hurried over to her door and looked up and down the hallway before closing the door. She had to stop herself from laughing when she heard Tony snore loudly before turning onto his stomach. She turned and found Elliot climbing into her room. "You are going to see me in five hours."

"Yeah, but I can't kiss you as much as I'd like to at school." Elliot grinned, going over to her and putting her hands on her hips.

"So, you came all the way over here to kiss me." Olivia asked with a small smile. His fingers were skimming the skin on her stomach.

Elliot cocked his head to the side, as if debating. "Well, if it leads to more, who am I to say no?"

Olivia chuckled softly, draping her arms around his neck. "You definitely don't say no." She leaned up and kissed him before backing up with him towards her bed. She gasped when his paws grabbed her thighs and lifted her up before lowering her to the bed. He tugged at her pajama pants. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She went for his pants only for his hands to enclose around hers. "This doesn't work without those coming off, El."

"Just hold on." Elliot chuckled. He watched as she sat up and crossed her bare legs. He thought it was the cutest thing ever. He sat on the corner of her bed and took her hand into his. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, if you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now." Olivia nodded, not understanding why they had stopped what they were doing.

Elliot smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small black box. He opened it and grinned when Olivia gasped. "You're right. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you. I love you, so much, that I can't picture my life without you. I don't want to. Liv, you are the reason I get up most mornings. You and food, and you know that I'd marry pizza in a heartbeat." Olivia chuckled, tearing up. "I want to be with you forever. So, if you'll have me, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Olivia giggled, wiping her eyes. "Yes." She smiled. After he slid the ring onto her finger, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled. He grinned when her hands traveled down his chest to his pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper before they dropped to the floor. He reached behind her and pulled the t-shirt over her head, letting his eyes fall on the newly exposed skin. He crawled onto the bed, his lips skimming over hers.

Tony groaned hearing his sister giggle through the wall. He grabbed his phone and ear buds before playing songs from his playlist. He scratched his chest before turning onto his stomach and closing his eyes again, wanting more sleep.

Olivia breathed deeply as Elliot collapsed on top of her. She leaned down and laid kisses across his forehead. Elliot kissed her collar bone before getting up on his knees and forearms again to look at her face. He let his fingers run along the smooth skin of her cheek. "I can't wait to marry you." Elliot breathed.

"I can't either." Olivia whispered, kissing his finger tips. "But, there is one thing you have to do before we can get married."

"What's that?" Elliot asked, nuzzling his nose in her neck.

"You have to ask my dad." Olivia said with a small smile. She chuckled when his face fell. "He's not that bad."

"Not that bad. When I asked you out, he threatened to hunt me down and tie me to a tree in the middle of no where if I didn't bring you home by nine o four." Elliot reminded her. He kissed her before looking into her eyes. "But, if it's important to you, I will ask your dad for your hand in marriage."

Olivia smiled at him before running her hands up his back. "Good. Even if he says no, I'll convince him. He's known that I've wanted to become your wife since I was five."

Elliot grinned. "Five, huh?" He kissed her before looking at her bedside table. "Speaking of five. That's the time. I should get home before my parents notice I'm gone."

"Okay." Olivia sighed as he got up and pulled on his clothes. She pulled on her baggy t-shirt that was Elliot's and grabbed a clean pair of panties from the laundry pile on the floor. She rested her arms on her knees as Elliot pulled on his pants and shirt. He placed his palms on the bed before leaning closer to her and kissing her.

"I love you, Liv. You will be my wife someday." Elliot promised her.

Olivia grinned. "I love you too." She pecked his lips. "I'll see you at school in a few hours." She watched as he hurried over to her window and climbed out. After a moment, she went over to her window and sat on the sill, watching as he got into his car and drove away. After his car disappeared around the corner, she closed her window and crawled back into the warm bed she had left vacated. Smiling, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Tony walked downstairs to find his parents eating breakfast at the dining room table. He slowed his pace as he neared the fridge. "What are you guys doing?"

Jenny looked up at her son. "We are enjoying a morning with each other." She licked her lips, cleansing them of the crumbs. "Is your sister up?"

"She was up at four o'clock this morning." Tony said rolling his eyes. "I swear; Casey and Alex never sleep."

"She could have easily been texting Ziva." Gibbs said turning to his son, his glasses sitting on the end of his nose.

Tony smirked. "If Ziva was up, I would've been up." He grabbed the carton of orange juice and opened it before putting it to his lips and taking two gulps. He closed it and put it back in the fridge, disgusting his mother. "I put my name on it and we have another carton in there."

Olivia came down then with a smile on her face. She was humming her favorite song as she opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. "Morning!" She smiled cheekily as she poured herself a glass.

Jenny was about to speak when Tony interrupted her. "Why were you up at four a.m.?"

Olivia blushed lightly. "I was texting my friends. This happen at night."

"What things?" Gibbs asked looking at his daughter.

"Nothing you need to worry about Daddy." Olivia chuckled. She took a sip of her orange juice before grabbing the carton. Her eyes caught something on it and she gagged. "Gross! Tony!" He burst out laughing when she went to the sink and started spraying out her mouth.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can't work come sooner in the morning." Gibbs said, making his wife chuckle and pat his back.

**Please review! Love you guys! Bawling my eyes out because of the SVU episode that was just on! Olivia was speaking from the heart. She wanted Elliot to look at her and realize that she was all he needed! I want Elliot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Gibbs watched as his team warmed up for their game. The sun was starting to go down and the lights were starting to get brighter. His daughter was looking over his plays, on the clipboard, beside him. The other team was warming up on the other side of the field. The band was forming on the bleachers behind him, their horns squeaking every now and then. The band teacher was trying to get all the students together so they could play. "What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked, letting her arm rest on his shoulder.

She leaned closer to him when he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I want to win this game." Gibbs said before looking at his daughter. "If you write Mrs. Elliot Stabler or Olivia Stabler anywhere on that paper, you will be grounded for even longer." Olivia clicked then pen again, making the tip disappear, before she let the clipboard rest against her leg.

Jenny looked around her husband to look at her daughter. "Tell me again why you didn't want to become a cheerleader."

"Like I could ever act that preppy and stuck up." Olivia said pointing to the cheerleaders. "Look at them, they are doing their make up. Who wants to kick their legs above their head and spell out our team name for two hours?"

"That's my girl." Gibbs grinned before wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head. Olivia chuckled as Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Cheerleaders are not stuck up. I was a cheerleader!" Jenny defended.

Olivia smirked. "There were cheerleaders back when you and Dad were in school?" She laughed when Gibbs started tickling her.

Jenny smiled before kissing her husband's cheek. "I'll be right back here if you need me." She informed him before going to sit on the bleachers.

"Are you looking forward to this game?" Olivia asked her father as she looked at their team. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, we're either going to win by a landslide or someone is going to have a bad night and make this game really close." Gibbs said with a smirk. Looking at his team, he knew that this was going to be a good night. "I'm not going to jinx anything."

"Look at you using the word jinx. Next thing I know, you are going to be on Facebook and know what a hash tag is." Olivia giggled, bumping her hip against her father's. She looked up above the concession stand to the speakers. They were two of the senior boys who weren't on the football team. "I better go up for the national anthem. Save me a seat on the bench."

Gibbs nodded before watching his daughter walk into the concession stand, going up the stairs in the back. He turned to the band and nodded at the teacher, letting him know he could start. The band started to play as he turned back to his team. He could hear the cheerleaders talking even though the were yards away from him. They were started to gather on the field as the players gathered around their benches. Some of the players were watching the cheerleaders, drooling from the corner of their mouths. "Hey, hormonal teenage boys, listen up!" He ordered before the team looked at him. After going over their game plan, the refs came out with the flag. The team lined up, placing their right hands over their chests and their left hands on the shoulder of the team mate in front of them.

Olivia voice came over the speaker above them, echoing across the field. "Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the national anthem." She covered the microphone when she chuckled at John who was mimicking her. She smacked the back of his head before uncovering the microphone. She started singing the anthem as the guys fooled around. She twisted John's ear when he wouldn't stop, making him turn to the flag. When the anthem was over, she heard the crowd clapping outside and handed the microphone to Tyler. "See you later guys!"

"Liv, did Elliot come over last night?" Tyler asked leaning back in his chair. He was wearing a smirk that spread across his face.

"Didn't you ask him?" Olivia asked with a smirk as she leaned against the wooden railing.

"I did, but he wanted you to tell me." Tyler chuckled.

Olivia grinned. "It's not official. You guys can't tell anyone. I said yes, but I want him to ask my dad before we tell everybody."

Tyler smiled. "I hope your dad doesn't kill him." He handed her three dollars. "Can you get me a pretzel?"

"Get it yourself. I have a coach to keep calm." Olivia laughed before trotting down the stairs. She jogged over to the bench and sat down by her father, away from the football players. She loved the team, but after a couple plays on the field, they didn't smell so great.

Gibbs let his arm rest on the bench behind his daughter. "What took you so long to get down here?"

Olivia looked at her father with a raised eyebrow. "Are you timing me now?" Gibbs smiled. "Tyler was interrogating me about something."

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. "What exactly was he asking? Do I need to have a friendly chat with him about personal boundaries again?"

"No Daddy." Olivia chuckled. She looked up from the clipboard to him. "He said something about Elliot wanting to talk to you about something, not football related." She smirked when his eyebrows furrowed again.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" Gibbs asked, rubbing his daughter's back.

Olivia laid back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I don't know. You'll have to wait and see. Maybe, if you really want to know, he could come home with us after the game. He's been wanting to watch that movie you got. We haven't watched it yet. It would be a nice time for him to talk to you."

Gibbs watched the game for a moment. "But, you are still grounded."

"You guys just grounded me from dating Elliot. Him coming over, to watch a movie with my parents, is not a date. That's a nightmare in the making. If he says something you don't like, you will kick him out without a second thought." Olivia reasoned.

"And, you still want him to come over?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Well, if I want to become Mrs. Elliot Stabler, you both have to get used to dealing with each other." Olivia smirked.

Gibbs kissed her head. "True. I still want to see you even after you get married." He watched as the ball was thrown into the air by Elliot. Once another player caught it, three players from the other team tackled him. "Guys, protect him!" He yelled. As the game continued, the team slowly gained points while playing a good enough defense for the other team to only score one touch down. Gibbs was stand up now with Olivia beside him. She was standing on the bench, her hands on her hips. There was ten more seconds on the clock. They had the ball and were fifty yards away from the end zone. It was the fourth down. "C'mon guys, let's do this." He said to himself. He clapped his hands twice before he heard his daughter.

"Make it count, guys!" Olivia shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. She heard Elliot yelling to the rest of the team before he backed up. The team dispersed, blocking people from getting to him. Elliot brought the ball behind his head and threw it high. It soared down the field, descending almost as if in slow motion. Tony caught it and ran with it to the end zone right before the clock hit zero. "Yes!"

"Woo!" Gibbs smiled, clapping his hands. He turned and put his hands on his daughter's waist. He helped her down from the bench before running onto the field with her to see the team. The team started running towards them, Elliot and Tony at the front. Elliot went straight to Olivia and kissed her while the rest of the team jumped around with Gibbs. Two players hurried over to the bench and grabbed the water cooler before running back over and dumping it on Gibbs.

**Please review! What happens when Elliot talks to Gibbs about marrying Olivia? Tiva next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Tony smiled as he parked up on the bluffs. He looked over at Ziva. "I told you there's a great view." He looked out at the city. After showering, he snuck out past his parents, Olivia, and Elliot in the living room. He got in his car and picked up Ziva. "I come up here when I want to think about things. When I first got my license, Olivia and I would come up here to see how far into the city we could hit a baseball. Now, we see what tricks we can do on our trampoline."

Ziva chuckled, leaning back into the seat. "I know you do. She broke her arm and you broke your leg when you two tried doing a trick together. Your mom was mad at you two for a week." She looked at him and smiled seeing the relaxed look on his face. "You really like it here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do. My dad took me up here for the first time after Olivia was born. It was just him and I. McGee was at camp and we were all going crazy since Olivia didn't sleep. Mom told Dad to take me out for the afternoon while she took care of Olivia." Tony explained. "I was only two, but I remember this view."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows. "Olivia is only a year younger than you."

"Yet, she still didn't sleep at age one." Tony smirked, making Ziva chuckled. He looked at her and smiled lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva breathed before leaning over and kissing him. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck while the other rested on his torso. Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt before crawling into his seat and straddling him.

Tony groaned as her hands ran down his chest. "Backseat." He said between kisses. Somehow, he maneuvered them to the backseat where they could further explore the new territory.

Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch as Gibbs and Jenny got popcorn ready for the movie. He kissed her head and looked down at their conjoined hands. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"It wouldn't be smart of me to wear it when you haven't asked my father yet." Olivia smiled, pointing out the obvious. "I want to wear it though. It's up in my room on my nightstand."

"Well, hopefully, you'll be able to wear it tomorrow." Elliot said kissing her hand.

Gibbs came around the corner then with popcorn. "Hey! No kissing my daughter in my presence."

Olivia looked up at her father. "Daddy!" Elliot laughed and rubbed her calf that was in his lap. "He's my boyfriend. He's going to kiss me."

"Give it up, honey. When it comes to you, he's never going to want to talk about kissing." Jenny chuckled, kissing her daughter's head. She sat down next to her husband, grabbing the DVD remote.

"It looks like we forgot drinks." Gibbs said looking at the coffee table. "Jenny?"

"I'll just have a glass of water." Jenny told her husband as he got up.

Gibbs looked at Elliot and Olivia. Elliot stood up. "I'll come help you. Liv, you want your usual, right?" Olivia nodded at him with a smile. He followed Gibbs into the kitchen and opened the fridge while Gibbs started filling a glass with water.

He put the glass down before grabbing a beer from the fridge. "So, Olivia said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Elliot smiled lightly and took a deep breath. "Yeah, actually, I do." He put down the two pop cans and crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh, I know this may be a little sudden and you may need time to think about it, but... if you let me, I'd like to marry Olivia." He saw Gibbs's eyes widen the slightest. "I love your daughter more than life itself. And, I would love to be with her for the rest of my life." He paused. "Once I graduate, I am leaving for the marines. Olivia and I have talked a little bit about it, but we need to discuss it further. But, if she is the one for me and I know she is, we can work things out. I just... want to ask you for her hand in marriage." He had to smile at the fact that he used Olivia's choice of words she had used the night before.

"Wow." Gibbs said before opening his beer and taking a long drink. He opened the fridge and pulled out another beer. "I'm going to need another one of these." Elliot chuckled. "Uh, honestly, I saw this coming." It was Elliot's turn to be surprised. Gibbs chuckled as Elliot's eyes widened. "I give you permission to marry my daughter, but be warned that if you hurt her you have me to deal with."

"I know I do." Elliot said with a firm nod. "Thanks." They both walked back into the living room.

Olivia looked up at Elliot as he sat down. He wrapped an arm around and pulled her close to him with a grin on his face. Olivia smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, cuddling into his side. Gibbs sat down next to Jenny and wrapped his arm around her. She started the movie as Gibbs turned his head to look at his daughter. She looked over at him and smiled. _Thank you Daddy._ She mouthed to him. He just smiled at her, not believing he had been played.

Later that night, Gibbs looked at his daughter sleeping in bed. He was leaning against the doorframe to her room. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail. Both of her arms were bent, her hands by her head. She was laying on her stomach, breathing evenly. Jenny walked up beside him. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Gibbs said softly.

"Now, that's bull." Jenny chuckled quietly. "Whenever you have something on your mind, you watch our daughter sleep until your feet hurt." She rubbed his back. "Did something happen today?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing today. You'll see in a couple of days." He turned to her and kissed her head. "I'll be in in a couple of minutes." He watched her walk down the hallway to their room. He turned back to his daughter and walked over to her bed. His shadow cast over her bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling the blanket higher on her. "Night princess." He whispered before leaving the room.

Tony turned off his headlights and pulled into the driveway. He cut the engine and hurried over to the house before climbing up to Olivia's window. He knocked on her window as he hung from the window sill. "Liv!" He yelled in a whisper. "Olivia!" That's when her window opened.

"You moron! What are you doing?" Olivia yelled in a whisper.

"Just help me in and I will explain." Tony said, struggling to hold himself up. Olivia groaned before grabbing the waistband of his bands and tugging him inside her room. He fell onto the floor with a thud before she closed her window. "Ow!"

Olivia rubbed her eyes. "You deserve it. What are you doing?"

Tony stood up, feeling his muscles tense up. "I was with Ziva."

Olivia smirked. "Oh, you are so in trouble." She turned to go tell her parents.

"Nu uh!" Tony smirked, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. "Does Mom and Dad know that Elliot was here last night?"

"You wouldn't." Olivia nearly growled.

"Oh, but I would." Tony smirked. She lifted her hand to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist. He saw a sparkle on her hand and turned her wrist slightly. He gasped when he saw the ring. "You're engaged?!"

Olivia pulled her hand away. "Yes, and Dad already knows." She plopped down on her bed and crossed her legs, looking down at her ring. "That's why he was here last night. He proposed."

Tony smiled and sat down next to her. "Congrats!" He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. "You deserve it."

"Thanks." Olivia whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "You're a good big brother when you want to be."

"Well, you're marrying my best friend." Tony chuckled. "Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, you are my little sister and I like seeing you happy." He paused. "Because I love you. There! I said it!" Olivia laughed and pushed him off the bed.

"Go to bed, Tony." Olivia chuckled before crawling back under her covers. Tony walked out of her room and snuck into his, not realizing what his night's events would lead to.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

The weeks passed and Olivia had told everyone she could that she was engaged to Elliot. Everyone was happy for Olivia, even Jenny. In fact, her reaction kind of surprised everyone.

_Olivia walked into the house after school with Elliot behind her. She looked into the kitchen to find her mother. Her father was out in the backyard, getting ready to build his next boat. They walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mom!" Olivia greeted with a smile._

_"Hi sweetie! Hi Elliot." Jenny smiled._

_"Hey Mrs. G! Always nice to see you." Elliot grinned as he leaned on the counter._

_Jenny looked from her daughter to Elliot. "What do you two want?"_

_Olivia chuckled. "Oh nothing. We just have something pretty big to tell you."_

_Jenny furrowed her eyebrows. "This isn't your way of telling me Elliot is pregnant, is it?"_

_Olivia laughed as Elliot frowned. She kissed his temple, draping her arm over his shoulder. "No, that's not it." She looked at her mother with a small smile and said quietly. "Elliot and I are getting married."_

_"Really?" Jenny asked cautiously. They both nodded, waiting for her reaction. Before Jenny could stop herself, she screamed from happiness and pulled her daughter in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you."_

_"My eardrum broke for you." Elliot said, plugging his ear with his finger, trying to get the ringing sound out. He chuckled when Jenny hugged him. "Thanks Mrs. G."_

_Jenny smiled. "When did you ask my daughter?"_

_Olivia chuckled before Elliot spoke. "I asked her a couple nights ago."_

_"Awww!" Jenny grinned. She looked at her daughter. "How did he propose?"_

_"I will tell you later." Olivia chuckled before looking at Elliot. She shrugged at him when his mother wasn't looking. They certainly couldn't tell her where and how he proposed. That would definitely put her parents in a foul mood._

_"Okay." Jenny complied. "Does your father know yet?"_

_Olivia smiled. "Yes, he actually does."_

_Jenny's eyes widened. "You told him before you told me?"_

_"That's where we messed up." Olivia said, putting her hand on her forehead. They both knew they were forgetting about something with announcing the engagement. Elliot nodded, groaning at the look on Jenny's face._

_"I asked Gibbs if I could propose to Olivia. That's why he found out first." Elliot explained._

_Jenny paused. "I guess that's fine." She pouted. "I'm still happy for you guys. I'm just not showing it right now."_

Now, it was the end of October and McGee was coming home for a weekend. Tony and Elliot were playing video games in the living room while Ziva and Olivia made cookies in the kitchen. Gibbs was downstairs working on the boat while Jenny cleaned the house. "Tony, we need to clean the house. Your brother is coming home."

"Why? He knows what this place looks like. If we clean it, it won't feel like home." Tony said giving an excuse not to clean.

"In some weird way, that does make sense in its own... Tony way." Olivia smiled, making Ziva chuckle. She grinned when Tony glared at her. "Oh, and there's that famous Tony stare. Dad does it better."

"What do I do better?" Gibbs asked as he walked up behind her and kissed her head.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "The famous stare." She saw her father give it and chuckled. "That's it." She said pointing to it. "How's the boat coming?"

Gibbs nodded once. "It's going good. No splinters so far."

"I hate building boats." Tony said shaking his head, remembering the many splinters he had gotten over the course of his father's boat building days. He turned back to the TV, seeing Elliot was racking up more points than he was. He leaned over and rested his arms over Elliot's, making Elliot's hand lose grip of the control.

"Tony!" Elliot scolded before lifting his arms and wrapping them around Tony's head in a lock. "This is what you get!" He made his animated character throw a grenade at Tony's character. Tony's half of the screen went up into flames, making him lose one life.

Tony groaned as Elliot let him go. "Dude, you suck!" Ziva and Olivia chuckled from the kitchen before the front door closed.

"Hello?" McGee called into his house. He chuckled when his mother was suddenly hugging him. "Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie!" Jenny said, kissing McGee's cheeks. "I missed you. C'mon, we are making your favorite meal."

McGee smiled. "Really?" He followed his mother into the kitchen, leaving his bags by the front door. He smiled seeing his sister. "Hey Liv!"

Olivia grinned as her older brother hugged her and kissed her head. "Hey McGee! I miss you around here. I forgot how bad Tony can be."

"Hey!" Tony shouted from the living room making everyone chuckle.

McGee turned back to his little sister. "Well, Mom said that you had some big news to tell me. What is it? The way she was talking, she sounded really happy about it. She had to repeat it five times because she was talking to fast for me to understand." Olivia laughed. "So, what's up?"

Olivia grinned, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh," She glanced over at Elliot, seeing his smile. "Elliot and I are getting married."

"...Well, I just have one thing to say." McGee said seriously before breaking out in a grin. "It's about damn time! I thought he would propose when I still lived in this house."

"The last time you lived in this house was when Olivia was a freshman." Jenny reminded him as she put things away into the fridge.

McGee smiled. "So, you can see how long I've been waiting."

Olivia's head fell back in laughter before she kissed her brother's cheek. "Oh, I really missed you." She walked into the living room and chuckled when Elliot pulled her into his lap. He captured her lips for a kiss before he looked back at the TV. Tony had turned off the game and turned on the TV movie channel.

Tony looked around and noticed that Ziva wasn't in the room. He walked into the foyer and down the small hallway to the bathroom door. She came out just as he neared it. "Hey." He breathed when he startled her.

"Hey." Ziva smiled lightly. She put her hands on his chest before pecking his lips. His hands found their way to her hips as he kissed her again. "I have... something to tell you."

"What is it?" Tony asked as his nose skimmed her forehead.

Ziva looked around before pushing him further into the hallway, away from the kitchen. "Tony... you remember that night you took me out to the bluffs and you told me how Gibbs used to take you up there when you were younger."

Tony smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Well, in about a year, you are going to be able to take our child up there." Ziva sighed and shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm pregnant, Tony." Tony's jaw dropped as the news hit him.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

"Pregnant? As in, you're carrying my child?" Tony stuttered, his arms still crossed over his chest.

Ziva smacked the back of his head. "What else would pregnant mean, Tony?" She sighed.

Tony pulled her to his chest, relieved when her arms wrapped around him. "We'll figure this out. Okay? I'm not leaving you to raise our child alone. I love you. Got it?"

"Got it." Ziva nodded before kissing his chest.

In the other room, the mood was a lot more relaxed as Gibbs came in from outside. "There's my son in college!" He smiled before hugging his son and clapping him on the shoulder. "How's it going out there?"

"Good, my new roommate is a little picky about where his things go, but I guess that's not so bad. It's not like I'll become like him." McGee shrugged. He grinned when Olivia walked closer to them. "So, how did you react when this one told you she was getting married?"

Gibbs grinned at his daughter who was smiling back at him as she washed veggies in the sink. "I was completely happy for her. I'm not ready to lose her, but I'm happy it's Elliot."

Olivia smiled wider and walked over to the counter, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy."

"Suck up!" McGee chuckled.

"Like you don't suck up to Mom, dork brain." Olivia smirked before sticking a warm marshmallow to his forehead. "Besides, you'll still see me all the time. Elliot will still have football. We'll have practices together. You won't even know I'm gone."

Gibbs kissed her forehead. "I will know." He put his finger on her nose, smirking when the mud on his finger went onto her face. "You have a little something there."

Olivia frowned at her father before going to the mirror in the kitchen. "DADDY!"

Jenny came in, confused as to why her daughter was yelling at her husband. "What's going on?" She looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes when she saw the mud. "Jethro, go was your hands! This is a kitchen, not your workshop." She handed her daughter a wet cloth. She turned to her oldest son and smiled. "So, is there anyone special?"

"Mom, we've been over this." McGee groaned. "I like one girl, but I haven't really talked to her yet."

"Yes, and this girl has been _the girl_ for the past two years." Jenny said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who is she?"

McGee opened his mouth to speak, but saw his sister smirking. She mouthed the name of the girl he liked. "Yes, Olivia."

Olivia grinned, pointing her finger at him. "I knew it!" She said jumping up. She did her own victory dance before noticed the glare she was getting from her mother. "He's the one that likes her." She said before running down the hallway, past Tony and Ziva, and into the living room, taking the long way to avoid her mother. She hopped over the back of the couch and landed on Elliot's body.

"There's my bride to be." Elliot chuckled as he kissed her. She giggled before falling completely into the kiss.

"Olivia! I told you! No making out when your father and I are present!" Jenny scolded, gesturing to Gibbs and herself.

Olivia sat up, straddling Elliot. "Sorry." Elliot sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he looked at her parents.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he turned his head away and held up his hand. "You are not helping, Stabler."

Olivia groaned softly as she got off of her boyfriend and sat beside him, his arm around her shoulders. "We're off of each other now. You two won't see anything anymore."

"Good." Jenny said before handing her son a block of cheese for him to cut.

"I have a question." McGee stated as he started cutting the cheese. "Is Grandma coming to dinner?"

Gibbs's eyes widened as he gripped the counter. "N-no! Why would you say that? Jen, she's not coming is she?"

Jenny chuckled. "No, she's not coming. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we are actually preparing a homemade meal. I feel like we're prepping for Thanksgiving." McGee said with a shrug.

"We have nice meals." Jenny defended with a small chuckle. Tony and Ziva entered the room, their fingers intertwined. "Hey! Where did you two go? I thought you two left the house for a while. I was about to call you and tell you to come home."

Tony shook his head. "We were here. We were just talking." He said with a nod. They walked over to the couch and sat down next to Elliot and Olivia.

McGee looked around. "I feel like I'm the seventh wheel."

Olivia turned on the couch, smirking at her brother. "I can set you up. I know this girl who has been dying to go out with you for a while." She grinned when her brother mouthed the name she had earlier. She winked at him.

"Go ahead and set it up." McGee smiled. He turned back to the cheese and continued to cut it as his mother glared at him. "You will find out soon enough."

The next day, Olivia called Abby and told her that she had a date with McGee. McGee set up a time to pick her up so they could go to a movie. He left at two so they could catch the afternoon movie and then go to the mall afterwards to walk around. Olivia was up in her room, singing and dancing to her favorite songs while skyping with Elliot. Tony was on the phone with Ziva. She had just told her parents that she was pregnant and that she wanted to keep the baby. "Tony, they are going to be pissed off no matter what. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."

"Okay, I'll tell them now. I'll call you later." Tony sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ziva breathed before hanging up and hiding the phone in her room, away from her parents.

Tony went downstairs, slowly preparing himself. He found his parents in the living room. Gibbs was watching some fix it yourself show while Jenny read a book. "Hey guys, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jenny looked up from her book as Gibbs muted the TV. "Sure, honey, what do you want to talk about?" She closed her book and took off her glasses.

"Uh," Tony started. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Ziva is pregnant." His parents' eyes widened. "We didn't know what we were doing. You've told me the always be prepared speech about a thousand times. It just... happened."

Gibbs face was starting to get an ugly red color to it. "What the hell were you thinking, Tony?!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I-" Tony tried to say.

"You are going to be a father! You are going to be responsible for a child! Tony, you can hardly take care of yourself! How are you going to raise a child?" Gibbs interrogated, his voice getting louder with every word.

Tony snapped. "I don't know! But, I'm not leaving Ziva just to make my life easier! It's my child too! That's my baby!" He paused, his nostrils flaring. "Kick me out! Cut me off! Do whatever you want, but I'm leaving Ziva just to make it easier on everyone." He said more calmly.

Jenny stood up, stepping in front of her husband. "We never said anything like that. We're just mad that you and Ziva even took that step without thinking about the consequences." She rubbed her forehead. "You are grounded for four months. You only get to leave this house when you are going to an appointment with Ziva. All your talking with her is done at school. Give me your phone." Slowly, Tony handed over his phone. Jenny walked into the kitchen and came back with a different one. "You get this phone until you are ungrounded. There's no texting. You can only call your father, me, or 911. Now, go up to your room." She watched as her son went slowly up to his room.

Tony jogged up the stairs, meeting Olivia going to his room. "Hey, Tony, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, concerned with the dark color on her brother's face.

"Bite me!" Tony snapped again before going to his room and slamming the door shut.

"Asshole!" Olivia huffed before going downstairs. She went into the kitchen, looking for something to get her stomach to stop growling at her. Her phone went off, signaling a text. _My parents just threw me out.-Ziva _Olivia eyes widened at the text. "Oh my God! Daddy!" She ran into the living room, finding her parents standing and facing each other.

Gibbs turned to her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Olivia held up her phone, stepping closer to her father. "Ziva just texted me. Her parents kicked her out. We have to do something." Gibbs looked from Olivia to Jenny. She looked at him under her lashes and sighed.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Gibbs pulled up to the curb where Ziva stood with her bags. Once the car was parked, Olivia bolted out and went to Ziva. "Are you okay?" She asked, hugging her best friend.

"No." Ziva breathed before looking her in the eyes. "But, I'm better now." She saw Gibbs get out of the car before leaning his torso against it, his arms resting on the top. "Did your dad tell you?"

Olivia turned to find her father looking at them. She looked back at Ziva. "Yeah, he told me. You slept with my brother. That's just gross." She pulled Ziva in for another hug. "You're going to stay with us."

Ziva nodded. "Thanks." She breathed. She looked at Gibbs and saw that he was upset, but he didn't hate her. "Thank you Gibbs."

"No problem." Gibbs said, not knowing what else to say. He watched as the girls loaded up the car before getting in with him. He drove back to their house, going in when the girls unloaded the car. They let Ziva stay in Tony's room since it couldn't really do any harm anymore and she was going to need a good bed for back support later in the pregnancy. He walked into the house to find his wife reading her book again. "Hey." He greeted tiredly.

Jenny looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Hey." She wrapped an arm around him when he relaxed onto the couch next to her. "We're doing the right thing, Jethro. We can't let the mother of our grandchild spend her pregnancy out on the street. We've known her since she was a little girl. We wouldn't want her to stay out there anyway."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Tony is going to be a father." Gibbs admitted, looking up at the ceiling. "Is McGee home yet from his date?"

"No, actually, he called me and told me they decided to go for a walk and would be later than intended." Jenny smiled lightly, rubbing Gibbs's chest. "We have a son who dating a girl he's had a major crush on for years. Another son who is expecting to be a father. And, a daughter who is getting married." She watched as he smirked. "When did we become the picture perfect parents of a dysfunctional family?"

Gibbs shrugged. "At least, Liv is getting married first. I mean, high school marriage isn't unheard of. Neither is teenage pregnancy, but it's frowned upon." He rubbed his eyes.

Jenny chuckled. "You are just wrapped around our daughter's finger."

"She's my little girl." Gibbs said simply. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on before his wife could tease him about being a softy for their daughter. She soon stood up to make dinner.

Olivia make a face of disgust when she heard Ziva and Tony chuckling in his room. She trotted downstairs and went into the living room, seeing her father watch one of their favorite movies. "I didn't know this was on."

"I didn't either. I was just about to text you." Gibbs smiled as his daughter climbed over the back of the couch, laying down to snuggle into his side. "It would've taken me a while though."

"Yeah, it probably would've." Olivia chuckled, laying her head on her father's chest and turning her attention to the movie. She smiled when she felt Gibbs kiss her head. He put a hand over hers on his chest as he rubbed her back.

McGee walked into the house soon after that. He walked into the living room and smiled seeing what movie was on. "I can't believe their favorite movie plays almost every month." He looked down at the couch and chuckled seeing both his father and little sister sleeping. He walked into the kitchen, taking off his coat. "Hey Mom!"

"Hey! How was your date?" Jenny asked, smiling at her son as she cleaned vegetables.

McGee grinned. "It went really well. We are going out next weekend when I come home." He sniffed. "It smells good, Mom. Is someone coming?"

Jenny paused, going over to the stove. "Well, sort of. Someone moved in." McGee's eyes widened. "Your brother is an expectant father I guess. Ziva's parent's kicked her out and we love her like a daughter. Plus, my grandchild is going to have the best care provided." She went over to McGee and leaned on the counter in front of him. "I don't know how this is going to work out. I'm afraid that they aren't going to work out and my grandchild is going to suffer because of it."

"Well, Tony can surprise all of us." McGee suggested. "He has before." He looked into the living room and then back to his mother. "By the way, Dad and Olivia fell asleep on the couch."

"Of course they did." Jenny chuckled, going to wake them.

Later, Elliot came by. He crawled into bed with Olivia, stripping down to his boxers, before wrapping his arms around her. She faced him, memorizing the features of his face. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Elliot breathed, dropping his forehead to hers. He smiled looking at her hand. "And now, we can finally call each other fiancé." She pecked her lips, pulling her close to him. "So, Tony and Ziva are really going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, Ziva's pregnant." Olivia sighed. "She's staying with us now. It'll certainly be different around here." She rubbed his chest, going lower to his stomach. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this."

Elliot cupped her face in his left hand since he was laying on his right. "Good, I don't ever want you to get tired of me. I promised you forever, Liv. Forever is what I want with you."

Olivia smiled and kissed his nose. "I want forever too." She kissed his lips before straddling him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her back. "I want to get married to you. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you, El. Only you. If anybody else was at my side, I just... it wouldn't be my dream. My dream is to wake up to you everyday and go to sleep with you everyday. You're mine, El."

"Always and forever." Elliot breathed before kissing her deeply, lifting her tang top over her head.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia woke up to the sunshine in her face. She turned around, finding a note on the pillow beside her. _Didn't want to get killed by your dad. Love you baby! Text me when you wake up.-El_ She grinned reading the letter. Pulling the white sheet tighter around her, she grabbed her phone and send him a quick text before getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to get a quick breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to find Tony and Ziva at the counter. Her mother was drinking coffee near the sink while her father read that paper at the dining room table. The tension was making her uncomfortable. Gibbs looked up from the paper and smiled at her. "Morning Liv!"

"Morning Daddy!" Olivia smiled back, grabbing an apple and going over to him. He put a hand on her waist, sitting her down on his left leg. She leaned closer to him and whispered. "Has it been like this all morning?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Gibbs breathed, looking back at the paper. "Elliot made the paper. Your boyfriend is quite the football star."

Olivia chuckled. "It's fiancé now." She grinned when he rolled his eyes. She kissed his cheek and took a bite of her apple. "Just think about it. You'll get to walk me down the isle."

Jenny stopped glaring at her son and Ziva and turned to her daughter. "That reminds me. Have you and Elliot talked about dates yet? Do you want to get married before school gets out or during the summer?"

"I hate the idea of having a summer wedding. Either it's going to be too hot or it's going to be dark and gloomy." Olivia said crinkling her nose. She took a bite of her apple. "Elliot and I haven't really discussed that yet."

"Well, you probably should soon. I doubt you want to deal with a wedding your senior year of high school." Jenny sighed. "He probably doesn't either, but he can deal with it."

Olivia laughed. "How considerate of you." She mocked as her mother sat down with them. "Elliot and I will talk about it. He's been wanting to talk about something else lately and we haven't really gotten the chance."

Gibbs smirked. "Well, every time he sees you he sucks your face off." She chuckled when Olivia smacked him on the backside of the head. "You are so lucky I don't want you to fall."

Tony got down from his barstool, taking Ziva's and his own dishes. He turned to his parents. "Ziva and I are heading to school early since we are going to her appointment today. We're going to get our homework from our teachers. Liv, I called Elliot to come and pick you up."

"Really? You never do that when you want to go into school early. Why do it now?" Olivia asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she took a sip of her father's coffee.

"You're the only one in this house that is treating Ziva and I normally." Tony pointed out, raising his eyebrows to his parents. "Thanks Liv. I'll see you at school later." He took Ziva's hand before walking out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That didn't make things awkward." Olivia mumbled. She looked at her parents to find them looking at her. "He is right. You two do treat them differently."

Gibbs rubbed her arm. "Well, he got Ziva pregnant. We're still adjusting."

Olivia scoffed. "And, I'm not? This is hard on everyone, not just you two." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I don't think Tony really remembers I can drive to school on my own. I don't think Elliot has left yet." She looked at her watch before kissing her father's cheek and hugging her mother. "I get your mad, but he's going to need all of our help in prepping to become a father. Plus, I want him to be around when I have a kid. They need their goofy uncle Tony. And, I need my goofy brother." She turned and grabbed her keys from the small basket near the phone. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Why are you seeing us in a couple hours?" Jenny asked, turning to her daughter.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "My class is going there to see Ducky perform an autopsy. It's for my Anatomy and Physiology class. I thought you would've handled everything."

"I didn't, but I'm pretty sure I know who did." Jenny said, quirking an eyebrow at her husband.

Olivia chuckled before waving. "I'm going to go pick up Alex and head to school. Bye guys!"

"Bye princess!" Gibbs said looking up from his paper.

"Bye sweetie!" Jenny called after her. She looked back at her husband as he read the paper. "How come I didn't know about this fieldtrip?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Olivia told me that she was in that class. I thought it would be a good experience to see an autopsy. So, I talked to Ducky and he said that it would be alright. Since I'm the one that suggested the fieldtrip to the teacher, Liv didn't need a permission slip." He swallowed the last of his coffee and stood up to put the empty cup in the sink. "She is also right about Tony."

Jenny rubbed her forehead. "I know." She rested her head on her palm. "I just can't wrap my head around the idea of him being a father. He's my little boy. I still remember when I was pregnant with him."

"I do too." Gibbs smirked. "McGee was running around in diapers while you were just trying to stand up on your own without falling back into the couch. I remember how scared I was to be a father again."

"I remember how scared you were with all three of them. McGee was your first child and you were worried that we'd mess up and make him a serial killer or something." Jenny smiled, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips. "Then, with Tony, you worried that you could never love another child like you loved McGee."

"Those are good reasons." Gibbs defended. "Everyone worries about those things when they have children."

Jenny nodded. "That's true." She smiled up at him. "Then, when we found out baby number three was a girl at the doctor's office, you freaked out because you didn't know how to deal with girls. You thought that your daughter could never relate to you and that you'd be complete strangers." She pecked his lips. "Look how wrong you were. McGee is a fully functioning college student. Tony... well, you love him like you love all three of our children. He's on the football team. And, Olivia walks like you, laughs like you, likes all the movies you like, and you could not love her more even if you tried." She kissed his cheek before turning to grab her bag. "I'm always right, Jethro. I'm always right."

Gibbs smirked. "You weren't right last night." She blushed, making his smirk turn into a grin.

"Under the circumstances... I'm glad I was wrong." Jenny smiled before heading out the door. "See you at work."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! I had four tests today. I'll have four tomorrow and four on Thursday. Isn't life full of surprises? Actually, I knew about these tests. I just didn't know we were going to have so many a day. It's state testing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

Gibbs sat at his desk when he heard the elevator ding. He looked over to find Olivia and her small Anatomy class walk in. There was only eight of them. Each of them were carrying a notebook as their teacher led them through the room. He looked at Olivia to find her smiling and waving at him. He grinned and waved back as she walked with her classmates. That's when he saw Elliot wave at him. He chuckled at him as Jenny met the group. She started talking to the teacher before heading over to him. "Agent Gibbs, would you please escort this class to Dr. Mallard's office for the autopsy?"

"Sure." Gibbs nodded as he stood up. He walked around and shook Olivia's teacher's hand. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Jones."

"Same here." Mr. Jones smiled, shaking Gibbs's hand once. Gibbs turned on his heel, leading the small group down to Ducky's office. They walked in through the automatic doors and were greeted by Ducky washing his hands.

"Jethro, how nice of you to bring down the students to see the autopsy?" Ducky said, walking over. He noticed Olivia in the small group of students. "Now, I know why you did." He smiled at Olivia. "Hello Miss Olivia."

Olivia smiled, leaning into Elliot's chest. "Hey Ducky."

Gibbs patted Ducky's back. "Call me when you are done. I'll walk them out." He walked by Olivia and kissed her head when he was sure no one was looking. "See you later." He whispered.

Olivia grinned, looking at him over her shoulder. "Bye Daddy." She whispered back. She turned and stepped closer to Elliot, opening her notebook. Gibbs couldn't wait to hear about her experience seeing that autopsy. He went back to his desk, ready to finish up his paperwork so he could go home early.

Tony walked into his gym class, ready to blow some steam playing basketball. His teacher came into the gym and he knew they were in for a tough day. He looked thoroughly pissed and had dodge balls. If he brought out the dodge balls, he was going to play. He looked over to Fin who shrugged. "Just when I thought my day couldn't get anymore stressful." He breathed before they started warming up.

After gym, the class waited in the small hall between locker rooms until the bell rang. Tony pulled out his phone and found he had a text from Ziva. _I got all my homework. The principal gave me the note. I am heading to your car at the end of this hour.~Ziva_

He slipped his phone into his pocket. He had to go to his locker, grab his book bag and his math homework and he should be fine. "Hey Tony?" One of his friends got his attention. He was on the football team. "I heard you knocked Ziva up."

"Shut up about that. Ziva and I are keeping it a secret for now." Tony gritted out into his ear.

"You're staying with her? If I knocked up a girl, I'd let her handle it. Ultimately, it's their decision. Plus, how would I support a kid?" He said.

"Well, I'm not like that. I'm not going to abandon her. That baby is just as much mine as it is hers." Tony said in a hushed tone. The bell rang. "I have to go." He hurried up the stairs to the main floor before jogging to his locker. Ziva was at her locker, a few down from his. "Hey, I just have to grab my homework and we should be able to get out of here."

Ziva nodded once before closing her locker, slipping her backpack onto her back. "Okay." She paused as he turned the dial on his locker before opening it. "We've never really discussed this. But, do you even want to keep this baby?"

Tony looked at her and looked at the fear in her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted, but she certainly didn't want to cut this baby off completely. "Well, do you?" He asked honestly, leaning against his locker.

Ziva shrugged, looking down at her feet. "I don't know." She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her close to him, rubbing her back.

"C'mon, let's talk about this at home. We'll go to your appointment. I'll go to practice. And then, we can talk things over after dinner." Tony suggested, kissing the crown of her head.

"Okay, that sounds good." Ziva sniffled, her nose crinkling. "Do you have chocolate in your locker?"

Tony smiled, grabbing the crunch bar from the bar of his locker. "Yeah, you want it?"

Ziva shook her head, putting a hand on her stomach. "No, it's making me nauseous." Tony quickly threw the candy bar into the nearest trash can before closing his locker. "You are turning down chocolate? Don't tell Olivia."

Olivia hurried over to Elliot and patted his back. "Move over!" She said quickly. Elliot moved slightly before Olivia hurled into the trash can he was leaning over. She groaned as she heard others in her class throw up. "I am never looking at another dead body again."

"Don't mention dead body." Elliot moaned as he gripped the trash can tighter. "Now I know why your dad set this up."

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned, gagging again. "I'm going to kill him!"

After the class was done heaving, Ducky called Gibbs to escort them out, requesting for new trash cans. Gibbs came down and coughed when he smelled the reason why. "What happened?"

Ducky came over wearing a mask. "They saw me cut open the dead body and they saw the organs."

"Oh my God! Ducky, I can't throw up anymore." Olivia said, pleading for him to stop talking about it.

Ducky chuckled. "This is what I have to see everyday." He turned to Gibbs. "Why don't you take them out, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded before taking the class to the elevators. He looked at the time and noticed that they would arrive at the school a few minutes before it got out for the day. The teacher looked at him when they stepped off the elevators. The students all went to the benches to keep their stomachs calm. "If you want, Olivia can stay here. I made them get all their homework done before we came on the trip."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Gibbs nodded. The teacher went over to the students and spoke with Olivia. She nodded at her teacher before getting up and going over to her father. The rest of them got up and left as Gibbs wrapped his arms around his daughter. She buried her face into his chest, still feeling queasy. "Are you feeling better?"

"No." Olivia mumbled, shaking her head. She looked up at him. "Did you know we would throw up?"

"I thought one or two of you might, but not your whole class." Gibbs said honestly, pressing the up button for the elevator. "It's been a slow day. I'll finish up my report and then I can take you home."

Olivia moved with him as they stepped onto the empty elevator. "What about my car? It's still at school."

Gibbs pressed the button to his floor and watched as the doors closed. "Well, you can ride with Tony or have someone pick you up. You can drive your car home tomorrow."

"Isn't there practice tonight?" Olivia asked, closing her eyes as she leaned into her father's side.

"There's two coaches. I told Todd to take today's practice." Gibbs said simply as they stepped off the elevator. They walked over to his desk before he took his jacket off of his chair. "Here, lay your head on this and stay as still as possible. Your stomach should calm down." He folded his jacket up and handed it to her. He watched as she laid down behind his desk, closing her eyes once she was comfortable. Sitting down, he noticed his wife coming down the stairs. "Oh boy, it's your mother."

"Good, she can get you for making me sick." Olivia grumbled, turning onto her side.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs's desk and frowned when she saw her daughter laying on the floor behind him. "What's wrong with her?"

Gibbs shook his head. "She just had a long day." Olivia kicked the back of his chair, groaning when her stomach fought her on it. "Her class got a little sick watching the autopsy."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Jenny scolded her husband, walking around his desk. She squatted next to her daughter and put a hand on her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just threw up a week's worth of meals." Olivia moaned, holding her stomach. "Dad is taking me home when he finishes his report."

"Good, he can take care of you." Jenny said looking up at her husband. She rubbed her daughter's back. "Make sure you get everything you can out of your father."

Olivia gave her a thumbs up, her eyes still closed. "Got it." Gibbs rolled his eyes as his wife got up, heading back to her office.

**Please review! Love you guys! I have drama for four hours tomorrow! So, I may not be able to update When We Met!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"Tony, Ziva, wake up! We are leaving in ten minutes." Gibbs said for the third time before closing the door to Tony's room. Tony groaned, but sat up.

"C'mon, Ziva, we can sleep in the car." Tony yawned getting up.

Ziva sat up slowly, rubbing her stomach. She was actually starting to show. "Why are we leaving for your grandfather's house so early? It's Christmas Eve. We get off on Christmas because we're supposed to sleep in."

Tony pulled on a pair of jeans before grabbing a t-shirt. "You're Jewish." He smirked.

"So?" Ziva chuckled, throwing a pillow at him. She got up and started changing. "It's just your grandfather, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked, grabbing his cologne.

"I don't want to be judged by your whole family again. Thanksgiving was awful." Ziva explained, hugging herself. Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "They think I'm a slut."

Tony rubbed her back. "Well, they are wrong. I love you. We didn't just sleep together because we had the chance." He kissed her nose. "I am going to pick you every time. My family can deal with it. My parents are finally acting normal about this. Olivia is thrilled to be a god mother. Elliot wants to be the god father."

Ziva smiled. "You always make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too." Tony grinned before kissing her lips. He slid his hand into hers before they walked out of his room.

"Olivia! Wake up!" Gibbs argued with his daughter, pulling on her feet.

Olivia gripped the bedpost in her fists. "No!" She groaned, trying to kick at him. "Grandpa isn't expecting us until lunch. We have another hour."

Gibbs went to her hands, trying to remove them from the bedpost. "We are leaving now. C'mon, Elliot is waiting downstairs."

Olivia sat up. "Elliot is coming?"

"Well, Tony is bringing Ziva. You are engaged to Elliot. I figured he should experience some family time with us." Gibbs nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't have time to change now. Let's go. You can wear your pajamas."

Olivia stood up quickly, kissing his cheek, and ran downstairs. "Thank you, Daddy!" She hurried down the stairs and found Elliot there in his favorite pajama pants as well. He grinned at her as she literally jumped into his arms.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her head before pulling back to see her face, balancing her weight in his arms. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Olivia smiled, pecking his lips. She looked over his shoulder to find her mother and McGee standing there. She let her legs slip down from Elliot's sides, onto the floor. She was surprised to find Abby there. "Abby, you're coming with us too?"

"Yeah, McGee wanted me to come meet your guys' grandfather." Abby smiled, leaning into McGee's side. He kissed her head with a grin.

"Abby and I are riding in my car." McGee stated to his little sister. "We're going to spend time with her family tomorrow."

Olivia smiled lightly. "That's nice." She looked up the steps to find her father coming down with Tony and Ziva behind him. "I think we're ready."

Gibbs looked at everyone. "It's about time." Jenny chuckled, tossing the keys to him. "Let's go." They all went outside and loaded up into the two vehicles. McGee and Abby got into McGee's car. Gibbs and Jenny got into the front seats of their suburban. Tony and Ziva climbed into the very back seat while Elliot and Olivia took the middle seat. They had a two hour drive, based on previous years, Gibbs figured it would be long. Usually McGee, Tony, and Olivia would ask him if they were there yet or they would be picking on each other. Tony usually picked on Olivia the most.

Gibbs started the engine and turned to look back at all of them. "Okay, Tony, this year, be good and leave your sister alone." He turned back in his seat, hearing chuckles in the backseat.

"I always treat my little sister well." Tony grinned, going to ruffle her hair.

"You touch me and I slap you." Olivia threatened, moving forward in her seat slightly. She smirked when he let his hand drop. Elliot's arm wound around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Or I could have Elliot punch you."

"No need to make us go to the hospital." Jenny said, looking at the road. She smirked when she heard them all snicker besides Tony. He glared at his mother through the rearview mirror.

They arrived at Jackson Gibbs's house. He opened the front door and smiled seeing his son and family arrive. "Leroy! I'm glad you made it."

Gibbs opened up the back door, letting the kids out of the backseat. "Well, I am too. I don't know how much longer the kids could've gone without picking on one another."

Olivia got out of the vehicle first, smiling at her grandfather. "Hey Grandpa!" She hurried over to him, her feet crunching the snow. He chuckled when she gave him a hug. "Have you been keeping the store running?"

"Well, it hasn't been shot at. So, that just means I've kept your father out of it." Jackson smiled, making Olivia chuckle. He looked over at the suburban and noticed Elliot. "You brought Elliot."

"Yeah, we're getting married this spring so I thought he should come meet you first." Olivia smiled nervously. Her grandfather could be as protective of her as her father, sometimes more so.

Jackson grinned. "Good, I've been waiting to meet him. If your father has accepted him, I probably should."

Olivia laughed. "Well, he was our star football player. That helped a lot."

"I like him already." Jackson smiled, making Olivia laugh again. Elliot walked up then. "I hear you are going to marry my granddaughter."

"Yes, I am." Elliot grinned. "Is that okay with you?"

Jackson smiled and pointed a finger at him. "What position did you play in football?"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why he was being asked this question. "Uh, quarterback."

"I'm okay with it." Jackson said, clapping his shoulder. "Come on in. There's a crap ton of food and I know I'm never going to eat it all."

"Thanks Grandpa." Olivia smiled before Elliot and she walked inside.

Jackson turned back to the line of family members approaching his door. "What's with all the new faces?" He looked down the line. "I know you." He said, pointing at Ziva. "You're that David girl that friends with Olivia. Olivia always has pictures of somebody."

Ziva smiled. "My name is Ziva David. It's nice to meet you."

Tony stepped forward. "Hey Gramps! I'm actually dating Ziva."

"You are?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Tony nodded, not wanting to bring up Ziva's pregnancy right now.

"Well, what are you doing dating your sister's best friend?" Jackson teased with a smile.

Tony grinned. "My sister is engaged to my best friend." He patted Jackson's back. "Missed you Gramps." He walked into the house with Ziva.

Jackson looked at McGee. "Well, does McGee have a girlfriend now?"

McGee smiled. "Yes, I do. This is Abby Sciuto."

"Nice to meet you." Abby smiled, hugging Jackson. "McGee has told me so much about you."

"Well good. You know then that I will make you pay a dollar for every question you ask me." Jackson grinned.

McGee chuckled. "Grandpa, we didn't bring that much money." He hugged his grandpa before going inside with Abby.

Jackson turned to Gibbs and Jenny. "Well, welcome home you two! It's been a while."

"It's a long drive." Gibbs sighed.

Jenny smiled and hugged her father-in-law. "It's nice to see you, Jackson. How are you?"

Jackson smiled. "Better now." He let Jenny walk in and turned to Gibbs. "Tony got that girl pregnant, didn't he?" Gibbs nodded once. "You didn't give him a hard time, did you?"

"He got her pregnant at seventeen. When that baby is born, he'll be eighteen. Of course, we were hard on him." Gibbs said as if it would be an obvious conclusion.

"Did you tell him that you've been lying about the date of your marriage to hide the fact that you got pregnant with McGee before you were married?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs shook his head. "It was different. Jenny and I were out of college at least. We had jobs and degrees. We could take care of a child if we had one, which we did. Plus, Jenny and I had been dating for seven years by that time."

Jackson shrugged. "I don't see much of a difference." He turned to walk into the house. "I might just have to tell him."

Gibbs shook his head and looked up at the sky. "And I come here why?" He asked himself, chuckling.

**Please review! Love you guys! Tomorrow is my last performance of Law & Order: Nursery Rhymes Unit! I am nervous but excited, yet sad. Too many emotions to count!**


End file.
